


Sun Is Rising

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cloud-sakura.tumblr.com">Cloud </a>beat my high score <a href="http://games.usvsth3m.com/2048/crisscolfer-edition-4/">here</a> and requested “<em>married!klaine snuggling and kissing for the first time</em>”. Didn’t quite stay as PG as I’d planned, tho ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Is Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloud_sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/gifts).



There’s no way Kurt could tell where they are, beside the rather obvious fact that it’s somewhere sunny. Which he is trying _really hard_ not to complain about, the panic about the damage that his skin could suffer only pushed aside by the feeling of Blaine’s arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Hello,” Kurt hears Blaine mumble in reaction to Kurt shifting a little to try and see where they are.

They both fell asleep on the plane and then again as soon as they got to their room. It’s not surprising to Kurt; they’ve been going non-stop in the last two weeks before the wedding. And even that wasn’t a big leap from how much they both had on their plate for the past few months.

“I’ve no idea where we are,” Kurt blurts out suddenly. “I should have at least an idea of where we are.”

Blaine pulls him closer and presses his lips against Kurt’s neck.

“That means I’ve done my job well,” he tells Kurt. “It is the only thing that you left completely in my hands, after all.”

“Yes, yes,” Kurt grumbles and lets his head drop onto the pillow. “But an idea would’ve been nice, seeing as I _was_ awake when we got here.”

“Only just,” Blaine mutters into the skin on Kurt’s collarbone, then kisses his way up Kurt’s neck again. “Though I do appreciate that I didn’t have to carry you,” he chuckles.

Kurt swats Blaine’s shoulder lightly, but he joins his husband’s laughter for a second. Then his amusement gets interrupted by Blaine’s lips nibbling on Kurt’s ear gently.

“Is this what I married you for?” Kurt asks breathlessly.

“Hmmm,” Blaine hums against the spot just behind Kurt’s ear that always makes Kurt shiver. “The teasing _and_ the other kind of teasing.”

Kurt turns his head, brings his hand to Blaine’s jaw, and pulls his husband into a kiss. The passing thought of morning breath and the slightly more insistent one of _where are we?_ is forgotten when their lips touch.

 _We’re married_ , Kurt thinks and smiles into the kiss before it turns too heated.

“Hi husband,” Blaine pulls away from the kiss and looks down to Kurt. “You married me.”

“I did,” Kurt nods, the smile on his face shining brighter than ever. “You married _me_.”

There’s a hint of surprise in Kurt’s voice, like he can’t completely believe Blaine did say “I do”.

Blaine smirks and moves until he’s hovering over Kurt’s body, one knee propped between Kurt’s thighs, a hand tilting Kurt’s head back a little.

“I did, finally,” Blaine says and leans down to capture Kurt’s lips with his own for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt responds and then gasps when Blaine continues the trail of kisses along Kurt’s jaw.

There are no more words spoken for a while after that, Blaine’s mouth too busy on Kurt’s skin, Kurt’s mind incapable of forming coherent thoughts. Kurt arches off the bed and whimpers quietly when Blaine nibbles on his earlobe. The movement brings their bodies closer, and just when Kurt’s about to lift his hips higher Blaine grinds down, his cock hard against Kurt’s thigh. A groan escapes from the back of Kurt’s throat and his hands shoot up to grip Blaine’s waist. He’s not sure if it’s to steady himself, to stop Blaine from moving or to pull him down further. When Blaine starts whispering into Kurt’s ear, Kurt ends up pulling his husband closer. Blaine shifts again, moves both his legs between Kurt’s and lowers his body more. Their hips aligned, Kurt arches up until his cock is sliding against Blaine’s, sparks flying across his body. His mind finally registers that they’re both naked, but while normally Kurt would stop to wonder about that, this time it simply strikes him as convenient.

“You’re perfect. I love you. We’re _married now_ ,” Blaine continues whispering between kisses, his movements more frantic by the second. “I get to stay with you forever. _Mine_ ,” Blaine groans with the last word and his hips stutter against Kurt’s.

That’s enough to tip Kurt over the edge. He can’t get the words out of his mouth, but his mind repeats a steady flow of “I love you” as his orgasm washes over his body only seconds after Blaine’s.

When Blaine stops shaking, he manages to shift to the side so he doesn’t rest his whole weight on Kurt. Their hands find each other and Kurt links their fingers, his body still shivering and suddenly grateful for the warmth from outside. It takes a while for him to catch his breath and come back to reality. When he does, Kurt buries his face into Blaine’s surprisingly ungelled curls and breathes in the scent of his shampoo.

“So, dear husband, are you going to tell me where we are?”


End file.
